


In America

by DesertVixen



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Anita and Bernardo have a moment
Relationships: Anita/Bernardo (West Side Story)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	In America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabel/gifts).



He never forgot she was in America. 

Not when she made him feel like the only man in the world, at least in her world.

Not when they had found every possible hidden place they could have more than five minutes of privacy. Not that five minutes was ever enough.

Not when her touch could make him forget the unfairness he saw all around him, at least temporarily.

America was a pretty great place to be together, Bernardo thought as he watched Anita pull her stockings back on, oh-so-slowly.

Together, they would make it a good place for their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And yes, I totally agree these two were banging like a screen door at every available opportunity.


End file.
